1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to computer vision and image processing. More particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to the detection of periodic patterns and aperture problems when performing motion estimation using digital images.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Algorithms that perform pattern matching in digital images, such as motion estimation, disparity calculation, denoising, etc., often require the usage of a distance measure. Under typical physical variations, such as noise, motion, misalignments, etc., naïve pattern matching approaches often fail to correctly match patterns. Two of the typical causes of failure are periodic patterns and aperture problems, which can cause the final match to fall on one of similar random patterns.